The Sky is Falling
by Corporal Cupcake
Summary: WIP Takes place after 'Play with Fire'. Why didn't Grissom want to go out with Sara? Will he be able to catch her before it's too late? Not sure about the pairing yet. S? Rated PG-13 just in case. Chapter 2 is up! (finally)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of its characters. If I did do you think I'd be here right now? I'm just borrowing them for your entertainment, so enjoy!  
  
Spoilers: This takes place right after Playing with Fire  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'This was a mistake. I new I was going to regret it but I asked him anyways.' She rushed down the hall, tears burning in her eyes threatening to fall if she didn't get out of there quick. 'I finally take a chance and this is what I get in return.' She rushed into the locker room to grab her things before heading out the door towards her Tahoe. Once she reached the vehicle and climbed in she gave up the battle against her tears and rested her head against the steering wheel and cried. Sobs shook her entire body as she let out everything that had built up inside her in the past few days. From the explosion to her encounter with Grissom in his office just a few minutes ago.  
  
'I need to get away from here before someone sees me.' She realized and lifted her head to wipe away the wet trails that had created a pathway from her eyes to her jaw. She wiped her wet hands in her jeans to dry them off before she grabbed onto the steering wheel and backed out of her parking space cautious of the 2 women behind her.  
  
As she drove in the direction of her apartment, her mind wandered back to her conversation with Grissom. It was a simple question. She wasn't asking him to make any sort of commitment. Just have dinner with her. He didn't even give her a chance. He barely even thought about the question. Just looked at her and gave an abrupt no.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears again and she tried to prevent them from falling but her eyes spilled over and tears descended down her cheeks in a steady stream. Her vision blurred by the tears she knew she should pull over somewhere, it really wasn't safe to be driving. As she came upon an intersection, she didn't notice the truck coming towards her from the left. The truck was zigzagging a bit but stayed in its lane. She continued through the intersection but the truck didn't slow down when it came upon the lights. Instead it sped up. For a moment Sara's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. The squeal of breaks could be heard, a loud crash and then nothing.  
  
************************************************************************ A/N: I know it's really short, but the next chapter is coming soon! I hope. lol. It'll be after Tuesday 'cause that's when I finish my last exam!!! Please review and let me know what you think and if you want me to continue it. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Corporal Cupcake is back! lol Hey everyone. I apologize for the delay. I actually had this chapter done, but I was going to wait until I have a few chapters done before I posted it, but that didn't really work out. I never got around to writing anymore so I'm going to post it anyways. I can't guarantee how quickly the next one will be up, but I'll try. I haven't quite figured out where this is going, and I hate writing stories like that, but here it is. Please take the time to review and let me know what you think, and give me any suggestions you might have. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated. (  
  
**********  
  
Gil Grissom sat in his office trying to sort out what just happened. Sara asked him to have dinner with her. She asked him on a date. He didn't even give her a chance, gave no explanation. It was probably easier this way. He wasn't good with emotion. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. Wondering who it could be at this hour, considering shift was over he called out, "Come in."  
  
The door opened noiselessly and Nick entered the room. He didn't look pleased.  
  
"Yes?" Grissom asked, barely glancing up from his paper work.  
  
"Grissom," Nick started, "What happened between you and Sara?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When she came into your office a few minutes ago she seemed fine, but I just saw her leaving. She pushed past me without saying anything and rushed out the door. She looked like she was about to cry."  
  
Sara crying? These didn't turn out the way he had hoped. "That's none of your business Nick." Grissom replied coldly. "I must ask you to leave. I have important paper work I need to get finished."  
  
"Hey!" Nick shouted, leaning over and resting his hands on Grissom's desk. "When it involves one of my friends it is my business"  
  
Grissom was taken aback. This wasn't the Nick he knew. This Nick was quite intimidating. "Look, this is between me and Sara." His cell phone interrupted him. He glanced down at the number and saw that it was unknown. "Excuse me." He said before answering the phone.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Hi, this is the Las Vegas hospital calling. Sara Sidle was in an accident. Your number was on her emergency contact list." A woman's voice came from the other end.  
  
Grissom's face paled. "Sara was in an accident? Is she alright?"  
  
"She's in the OR right now. We won't know anything until the doctor's done."  
  
"Ok, thank you." He finished and hung up the phone. He turned around and saw that Nick was still standing there, a look of shock and surprise plastered on his face.  
  
"Wha.what happened? Is sh.she ok?" He asked, trying to control his breathing.  
  
"She's at the hospital. She's in the OR right now. We won't know anything until the doctor is finished." Grissom replied. He couldn't believe it. Not Sara. Not the woman he loved. Wait, did he just admit that he loved her?  
  
"We have to go down there right away." Nick said, as he turned to leave the room.  
  
"Call Catherine and Warrick. Tell them what happened and that they can head down to the hospital. I need you to help me process the scene." Grissom said, grabbing his jacket on the way through the door.  
  
**********  
Catherine and Warrick reached the hospital and rushed inside. "Excuse me," Catherine said to the woman sitting behind the desk. "Can you tell me the status of a friend of mine, Sara Sidle?"  
  
"She was in a car accident." Warrick added, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"She's still in the OR." The woman replied. "You can take a seat in the waiting area, and I'll tell the doctor to let you know how she's doing when she comes out."  
  
"Thank you." Catherine said, and she and Warrick headed over towards the waiting area.  
  
*********  
  
"Wow. What a mess." Nick commented as they pulled up. It was already raining hard, and the chance of finding solid evidence was slim. Sara's SUV was the only vehicle. It had obviously been a hit and run.  
  
"Come on, we better hurry up. There's not much chance of finding anything as it is." Grissom said as he reached for her kit.  
  
********* They had been sitting in the waiting room for over 3 hours when the doctor finally came through the doors. The receptionist pointed her towards Catherine and Warrick. They stood up as she approached them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Collins, Ms Sidles doctor. She's in stable condition." They both breathed a sigh of relief. "I repaired some internal bleeding, and she has a broken leg. She had a suffered a severe concussion and some minor brain damage. I'm afraid the brain damage has caused her to loose her vision. I'm sorry."  
  
TBC 


End file.
